


The crime of harboring 窝藏之罪

by yourhardheart



Series: 个人停车场——盾冬pwp合集 [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhardheart/pseuds/yourhardheart
Summary: #警官微黑锤✖酒吧老板之子基，1w5 一发完#NC-17预警，副cp盾冬，贵族盾✖怪盗双性冬，孕期冬带球跑，请避雷#算是前一个盾冬pwp 收藏家的后续，有小部分相关设定





	The crime of harboring 窝藏之罪

The crime of harboring 窝藏之罪

“Loki Laufeyson先生，你被逮捕了。”  
“我犯的什么罪？”  
“窝藏罪。”  
“我窝藏了什么？”  
“我的心。”

1

对Loki Laufeyson来说，这世界上有两种人不可饶恕，一种是伤害或企图伤害他朋友的人，虽然他能称得上朋友的也就那么一个；另一种是打扰他喝下午茶的人。前者由于他别扭的性格而并不广为人知，但后者绝对是全街区都知晓的事实——不要在下午3点到5点这段时间去敲Laufeyson家的门，否则你可能会在伦敦冷得要人命的大冬天，被他们家温文尔雅的儿子从二楼泼一桶满当当的冷水。目前只有一个倒霉蛋尝试过这种体验。

所以当Loki坐在二楼自己卧室的窗边，翻着今天的报纸喝红茶，享受着午后的阳光时，他听到楼下的敲门声，第一反应就是想抄起一旁装满开水的茶壶，把里面滚烫的茶水直接倒下去。毕竟现在天气不算冷，倒一桶冷水的威力并不够大。

但当Loki从卧室的窗户探出头去时，他发现家里的正门——也就是对着大街的酒吧大门口除了几个经过的车夫，连个人影也没有，而那沉闷的敲门声仍然在继续。他意识到，敲门声是从并不常有人进出、或者说只有他和他的好友Bucky Barnes进出的后门传来的。

Loki是一家小酒吧老板家的儿子。家里不算富有，但也算经济充裕。一家三口在伦敦这条房屋拥挤的街上住着，这栋祖辈留下的老房子与旁边的房屋连成一排，一共两层，一楼作为酒吧营业，二楼自己家人居住。酒吧生意不错，正门正对老康普顿街，Loki的卧室窗户也是如此。而后门则掩藏在房屋背后的阴暗小巷里。巷子本身就窄，还堆满各家的杂物和几个垃圾桶，平时鲜少有人经过，只有Loki和Bucky背着大人偷偷出门才会从那里进出。

而如今敲门声从那扇门传来，也就意味着自己刚刚还在想着的、已经一个月未见面的好友回来了。Loki迅速搁下手里的水壶，从卧室里快步跑了出去，棕色的小羊皮鞋在老旧木质楼梯上发出噔噔噔的闷响。他跑到半途，又觉得自己不能显得太过于积极，于是磨磨蹭蹭地一节节台阶走了下来，到后门口拉开了门。

正因这么复杂的心路历程，那个高大的身影把他面前的阳光全挡住、投下一片巨大阴影的时刻，Loki感到非常失望。他看着面前的男人，一头金色的短发在太阳底下很刺眼，健壮得如山一般的身材站在狭窄的小巷里，几乎感觉要挤不下。他穿着一件黑色长排扣的警察制服和黑皮靴，腰间系着银扣的皮带。那双蓝色的眼睛带着些困惑和探寻，皱着眉仰头打量着他们家的房子。

是个警察。这一认知让Loki心里顿时拉响了警报，浑身的尖刺几乎是条件反射地竖了起来。

他斜倚在门框上，看着面前这个健硕得吓人的金发男人，礼貌地微笑着问道，

“您有什么事吗？”

男人从观察这栋建筑中回过神来，他微低下头，门口的少年看起来纤细文静。黑色的柔顺短发整齐地梳在脑后，皮肤白皙得在阳光下好像在发光了，穿着格子衬衫和交叉背带裤，身材匀称高挑。他的笑容算得上彬彬有礼，一双翠绿的眼睛却带着些狡黠。

“你好，我是苏格兰场的警官，西区的新负责人，我叫Thor Odinson。我是根据目击者的描述，来这附近调查近期那个‘怪盗’的案件。”男人向他认真地解释道，“呃……这里是Laufeyson家没错吧。”

“是的。”Loki依然波澜不惊地微笑着，点了点头，“您有什么要问的吗？我全力配合。”

“根据目击者的证词，曾经有一位穿着黑斗篷的人在晚上从这扇门进出过你家。”Thor Odinson说道，“我需要到你家进行一下调查。”

该死，Bucky Barnes这个傻小子还天天跟他保证没人看见。Loki心下顿时凉了半截，但是还是装作镇定自若的样子。

“目击者？那是谁？”Loki挑眉，笑容看起来仍旧有礼，但翠绿色的眼睛却隐约看起来有点敌意。

“噢，我们要保护证人，这是不能说的。”Thor回答道。

“那你们如何确定目击者在说实话？”

“我们会进行判断，而且目击者的话听起来前后并没有什么逻辑上的错误，也没理由说谎，应该是属实的。”

“这条巷子如你所见，警官，晚上并没有任何照明，只能靠这一排住户房间里的灯光透出来，可这一排的房子对着小巷的窗户只有一两扇。而这条巷子每一户都有后门，你认为你所谓的目击者是怎么样在晚上那么黑的环境下，看清楚一个黑斗篷的人进的是我家的后门，而不是别人家的？” Loki继续不慌不忙地追问着，语气平缓却逻辑清楚，让人觉得被步步紧逼。

“这个……我想如果当天的月光比较亮，目击者可能看得清吧。”Thor Odinson并没有想到看似文静的男孩儿如此伶牙俐齿，一时也有些迟疑。

“再者，你一来就问这里是不是Laufeyson家，证明你所谓的目击者是点明了这栋房子主人身份的，那他就是认识我们家的，并且说不定还是仇恨或妒忌我们家的人。”Loki勾起唇角，挑衅地看向Thor，“现在他有理由说谎了吗，警官？”

Thor被少年一连串的质问堵得说不出话，眉头微微皱了起来，含糊地说着，“但你说的也只是假设……为了保险起见，我需要搜查一下。我是警官，希望你别干涉搜查”

“你有搜查证吗？”Loki冷冰冰地问道，翠绿的眼睛看着Thor毫无惧意，在光线下剔透地像块宝石。

“什么？”Thor愣在了原地，他做警察几年还没有碰到过敢对他们如此凶悍的市民。

“搜查证。看在你是刚刚上任做负责人，我就好心教你好了。”Loki一反刚刚彬彬有礼的态度，白净温柔的脸上此时却挂着恶劣的笑容，他走近一步，微微抬起头傲慢地看着Thor，

“没有搜查证，你无权来搜查我的私人住宅。”Loki的声音依旧柔和，隐含的威压却让Thor难以小觑，“除非有你的上级治安法官批下来的搜查证，不然你现在就属于企图暴力私闯民宅。”

Thor感到自己腰侧的力度，他微微低头看，发现一把反射着冷光的利刃，不知从何时开始抵在他的身侧，被那位看上去斯文无害的少年握在手中，刀刃微微陷进黑色制服的表层。而对方此时仍旧挂着温和的微笑看着他，剔透的绿眼睛里威胁却毫不掩饰。

“那么我现在捅你一刀也算是自卫行为。”

Thor沉默地看着面前的黑发少年，仔细地打量着他。Loki的长相有种东方美人般的秀气阴柔，身形又修长，一开始看起来文弱乖顺，可却在温言细语间把人逼到绝处。而他此刻则像条露出利齿的蛇，散发着危险和凶狠的气息，却出乎意料的迷人。这种美丽却毒辣的反差毫不违和地融在一个少年身上，让Thor一时间甚至忘记了对方的无礼行为，还沉浸在欣赏里。

Loki已经这样威胁，对方还是没有什么大动静，并且还奇怪地上下观察他。Loki被Thor看得浑身发毛，不自在地微眯起眼瞪着他，

“你看什么看？”

“你很特别。”Thor老实地答道，心里的想法脱口而出，“我从未见过你这样的人。你很迷人。”

Loki被他说得一愣。面前的金发肌肉男的坦诚让他一时间反应不过来。他下一秒便收回了手，动作灵巧地一转手腕，将那把小匕首隐藏进了袖口。“知道了就识相点离开。”Loki匆忙丢下一句话，转身走进了房子，并且用力地甩上了门，狠狠地挂好门栓。

他以为他的动作够快，但是那脸颊边可疑的红晕蔓延速度明显比他的动作更快。

吃了闭门羹的Thor Odinson警官站在原地傻笑得很诡异。

2

第二天上午，当Laufeyson家的后门又响起敲门声的时候，Loki抱着不耐烦却又隐约期待的复杂心情开了门。

好吧，打开他们家的后门每次都像是吃藏硬币的圣诞布丁，来者总不是你预期里的那一个。

门口站着与他差不多高的棕发少年。那头熟悉的利落棕色短发已经变长了，柔软地垂在肩头，让少年那曾经凌厉的神情都变得温软起来。Bucky Barnes，或许现在应该叫Bucky Rogers，他唯一的挚友，被苏格兰场通缉的怪盗，现在正站在他家门口。

Loki急忙抓着Bucky的手把他拉进房间，嘭的一声关上了门。

“好久不见了，Loki.”对方笑着朝他张开手臂。

“是挺久的了，”Loki瞥了他一眼，“婚礼之后有人就沉醉在新婚生活里，没空理他孤苦伶仃的朋友了。”

“你这是想我的意思吗，伙计？”Bucky看他不动，笑着走上前抱了下他，拍了拍他的背，“我回来了。”

“跟那个老头子吵架了？”Loki嫌弃地推开他，翠绿色的眼睛洞察出Bucky有些失落的情绪，“他干什么了？”

“没什么，我只是出来散心而已。”Bucky眼神躲闪，朝楼梯上走去，“我好累，想坐一会儿。”

“那你今天晚饭之前就回去吧，我不会让妈妈准备你的那一份的。”Loki说。

Bucky终于是黑着脸转过身来，无奈地看着他，“我有话跟你说，Loki.”

“碰巧的是，我也一样。”Loki点点头。

于是两人坐在了Loki房间窗边的地毯上晒着太阳，Loki递给Bucky一罐蜜渍李子肉，棕色的玻璃瓶里甜蜜的果肉颗颗饱满。Bucky满意地用果叉挑出一颗，丢进嘴里嚼着，熟悉的甜味带着微酸在舌尖扩散开。他一边咀嚼着，一边朝Loki点点头，

“还是你了解我。”

“你这种话别被你们家的老头听到，”Loki摆了摆手，“老天，你没看见婚礼上你跟我说话的时候，他的眼神有多吓人——他巴不得把我做成桌上那只烤鹅。”

“你别提他了。”Bucky的脸色沉了下来，“Loki，我跟你商量一件事。我要在你这里住一段。”

“不行，我也得告诉你一件事，Bucky。”Loki严肃地看着一脸阴郁的Bucky，“有警察跑到我们家了，就昨天。听说是有目击者指出可疑人物进了我们家。”

“怎么回事？”Bucky皱起了眉，疑惑地看着他，顺手再戳了一块果脯搁在嘴里，含糊地问道，“这案子都过了大半年了，差不多该搁下了。苏格兰场怎么这么多事？”

“新上任的警官，估计是想破个悬案做出成绩。”Loki不以为然地说道，“而且…..这个人非常奇怪。”

“奇怪是什么意思？”Bucky看着Loki欲言又止地样子，凑过去促狭道，“他对你做什么奇怪的事情了？”

“你想象力这么丰富，不如回去写小说算了。”Loki给了Bucky一个白眼，“总之，我用他没有搜查证这个理由把他堵回去了，但他不会善罢甘休的，不知道还要闹腾多久。你快点回去，跟Rogers老头讲一下，让他和苏格兰场那边打个招呼。”

“我不会回去的。”Bucky瞪大眼睛看着他，“为什么要让他给我摆平？”

“那我想你需要给我一个合理的解释，告诉我为什么我明知道有警察来搜查，还要窝藏一个罪犯。”Loki端起茶杯，喝了一口今天早上刚熬的接骨木花露，那双猫眼石似的眼睛认真地盯着他。

Bucky看着友人严肃的表情，微微蹙着眉，搁下了手里的果脯罐子。他垂下眼睑，抿起了唇，然后像下了巨大决心般的叹了口气，看向Loki的眼睛。

“那我先告诉你一件事，Loki，请你不要太惊讶。”

“我怀孕了。”

3

Bucky怀孕这件事其实Steve和他自己在一个月前就知道了。

依照Steve对于Bucky的重视程度，在两人结婚之后，他几乎每半个月都要找私人医生来检查Bucky的身体情况。在一开始，Steve问过医生Bucky的身体有没有可能会怀孕，但医生说他的雌性生殖器官发育并不是很成熟，受孕的可能性几乎为零。

Steve当时并没有说什么，只是轻轻搂住身旁的Bucky。但是Bucky那天隐约还是觉得他的情绪有些低落。

Steve其实是个喜欢孩子的人。每次老管家的孙子跟着爷爷来庄园玩的时候，Steve都会嘱咐厨房准备一些孩子爱吃的甜食。他还长年资助着伦敦三四家儿童福利院，偶尔去看那里的孩子时，脸上总是带着很自然又温暖的笑容。

“伯爵的父母过世得早，在他小时候夫妻俩也对他很严格。”老管家曾经偷偷跟Bucky解释过，“他很喜欢孩子，对孩子们也一直很好，可能是弥补一些遗憾。”

这件事在Bucky心里成了死结。说到底，他其实到现在也不明白，Steve为什么会跟他结婚。因为他是双性，可以生孩子吗？可如果真的想要个孩子，Steve早就该找个女人结婚了，全伦敦那么多贵族的待嫁千金，都愿意嫁给这样一个多金又英俊的男人。

Steve很爱他，这不需要怀疑。那双蓝眼睛每天盯着他，里面的柔情蜜意都快黏糊糊地溢出来把他淹没了。但Steve会跟他结婚，是不是也一部分源于以为他能够生孩子？Bucky隐约感到自己好像欺骗了Steve才得到这段感情，即便他并没有欺骗Steve，Steve也并没说过被骗。

当他那天对着自己平日里最喜欢的黄油煎牛肩肉配口蘑，却抑制不住自己反胃的欲望，跑到盥洗室干呕了一刻钟之后，Steve立刻就找了医生来看。他们当时都以为是普通风寒，直到医生拿着听诊器和仪器反反复复诊断半天，最后表情复杂地看着他们，

“Rogers伯爵，呃……伯爵夫人他…….”医生吞吞吐吐地说道。

“叫他Barnes先生就好。”Steve牵着爱人的手坐在床边，紧张地盯着医生，“他怎么了？”

“Barnes先生他……怀孕了。大概是两个月了。”

预期外的惊喜总是令人兴奋的，起码一开始是的。原本以为没有希望的孩子突然即将降生，Steve急急慌慌地开始把庄园的几个房间重新装修，做孩子的卧室、游戏房、书房。他还买回了大堆小孩的衣物和奇形怪状的木制玩具，从木头车模型、小木枪到毛绒熊和穿着精致绸缎蕾丝晚礼服的人偶——他好像巴不得把全世界的孩子能用的东西都买回家。

“嘿，你连这家伙是男是女都不知道。”Bucky被Steve扯去参观儿童房，无奈地看着一屋子的婴儿用品，“你兴奋过度了吧。”

“这是我们的孩子，Bucky。”Steve从背后环着Bucky的腰，手轻柔地搁在他的腹部上——刚刚怀孕两个月还没有什么明显的幅度，但少年以前腰腹间那一层薄薄的精壮肌肉已经变得柔软，摸起来软乎乎的很舒服，“这是我们的——是你和我的孩子。”

男人低沉的声音温柔的像条暖暖的溪流，不着痕迹地淌过Bucky的心头，让他觉得心脏都化得成了一滩糖浆，酥麻得难受。他笑着拉开了Steve的手，

“你爱的是孩子，还是我？”他眨了眨那双灰蓝的大眼睛。

“我爱的是你的孩子和你。”Steve抚上他细软的棕发，手指轻轻触着头皮，“只因为是你而已。”

怀上这个孩子Bucky当然也是开心的，即便这感觉同时怪异，带了些未知的恐惧。他从未怀过孩子——当然这是毋庸置疑的，更重要的是他从未听说过男人怀孕。关于怀孕的诸多传闻让他有些焦虑与紧张。他改变了以往每天晚上穿着男装，拖着Loki到全伦敦大街小巷的酒吧厮混、偶尔跟各种可爱的女孩子们调笑的夜生活。那是他适应的生存方式，他英俊又才华横溢，一直是人们的焦点和倾慕对象，所以他从来都是自由、恣意、无所畏惧的，即便婚姻也没能束缚他。当然他做出了他的妥协，起码会在晚上12点之前回家，然后被Steve在床上教训一顿。

但自从他怀了孕之后，Steve就限制了他的活动。他不允许Bucky走出庄园，在庄园里散步也要有人陪着，晚上的夜生活更是不可能的。

庄园里只有花草、书籍和古典乐的生活枯燥得难以想象，再加上他孕期的情绪不稳定，Bucky的脾气越来越差，心情烦躁到觉得事事不顺心。他今天早上再次试图说服Steve让他出去走走，哪怕只是去老康普顿街找Loki聊天。

“那片街区不怎么安宁。”Steve摇了摇头，伸出手安抚性地拉住他“Bucky，医生也说了你情况很特殊，孩子不稳定。我们忍耐几个月好吗？”

“又是孩子，Steve Rogers，你把我当成了什么?”Bucky一把甩开了他的手，冷笑着看着他，“你的生育工具？还是你大厅里那堆大把金币买来的收藏品，只配受你支配搁在家里，让你观赏？”

“你冷静一下，Bucky。”Steve试图让他情绪安定下来，“你知道我不是那个意思。可那是我们俩的孩子……”

“你那么想要孩子，就去找个女人给你生吧。”Bucky冰凉的眼神不屑地看着他，“全伦敦的婊子都绕着庄园围墙排着队等你呢！我他妈不是你的所有物，Steve Rogers，你没资格束缚我。”他转身走回了自己的卧室，并且重重地摔上门落了锁。

……

“所以你就这么从二楼的卧室跳下去，溜出来了？”Loki看着面前叙述得一脸愤慨的Bucky，“那他现在有没有发现？”

“等他们叫我吃午饭的时候就会发现了吧。”Bucky气哼哼地从一边拿过饼干的铁皮罐，上面用油彩画着穿漂亮花裙的少女，他从罐子里掏了一块可可豆曲奇，“再说谁管他有没有发现？你不觉得他很过分吗？”

“他的做法确实有些过火，但是你说话也有些伤人，Bucky。”Loki语重心长地说。他看着Bucky，终于发现了他一开始就觉得的违和感——Bucky每次穿衬衣都会把下摆好好塞进裤腰，这次却宽松地散在外面，原来是因为怀孕。“他其实是为你好，Bucky，毕竟如果孩子出了什么事情，对你也有危险。”

Bucky皱起了眉，转过头看了一眼窗外。Loki卧室的窗台上养着几盆紫色的玛格丽特，单薄的花瓣在风里脆弱地颤抖，透过阳光可以看清那花瓣里丝丝缕缕的经络。

“我知道我有错。”Bucky沉默了半晌，低声说道，“可我控制不了情绪，我最近很烦躁。”

“你应该回去，跟他道个歉。你们得好好谈谈。”Loki挪着离他坐近了一些，“你们有误会。”

Bucky瞪大了眼睛，抱着饼干桶从地上爬起来，扑通一下趴在了Loki的床上。Loki坐在地毯上一头雾水地看着他，

“我不会回去的！”Bucky把头闷在枕头里，气呼呼地说着，“我又没做错，他应该道歉！”

刚刚是谁说他知道自己有错的啊！

Loki无奈地瞥了床上的好友一眼，原谅了他孕期焦虑症的任性，“那你住多久？”

“你想赶我走吗，Loki？”Bucky抬起头，棕色的短发垂在两颊，瞪大了眼睛看着Loki，“你嫌我麻烦吗？”

Loki忙举手投降，“不是，求你别再多想了，你想住多久都行。”

怀孕的女人任性敏感又多疑，这句话明显不够准确。

谁说怀孕的男人不是呢？

4

跟Bucky在一块的时间总是能过的很快。Loki和他仅仅是坐在房间里聊天，从最近读过的书到最近西区贵族们混乱的婚外情八卦，再到某天晚上在酒吧缠着Bucky的女孩儿结婚了，两个人端着茶杯和零食罐有一搭没一搭地闲聊，一天下午就这么飞快地过去了。

今晚老康普顿街的一家大酒吧Duke and Duck在举行开业一百年的酒会，Laufeyson夫妇与那家老板是世交，于是当晚受邀前往，把店交给儿子看管了。Bucky怀孕之后愈加嗜睡，折腾了一上午也耗尽了体力，吃完晚饭早早就回阁楼上睡觉了。Loki只能一个人百般聊赖地坐在一楼酒吧的老橡木吧台里，看着只有零星几个客人的大堂，煤油灯昏黄的火焰闪烁着。

今晚的客人很少，人们大多在Duke and duck里参加大狂欢。现在是晚上10点，只有两三个追求清静的熟客还坐在酒吧里。Loki穿着酒保的黑色西装夹克，坐在高脚凳上撑着头，昏昏欲睡地观察着面前形状各异的精致酒瓶。

剔透的金色酒液在朦胧的灯光下像块琥珀，Loki看着那瓶酒发呆。那金色的光芒似乎在浅浅地渗透着他的瞳孔，他的脑海中却不知不觉中出现了一个金发男人。高大健壮的身形，金灿灿的短发，蓝眼睛深邃又澄澈，逆着阳光站在那里，宛如天神。

“叮铃铃…….”

橡木门上的黄铜铃发出清脆的响声，酒吧的正门随之被推开。这种时候谁会到酒吧来？Loki诧异地向门边看去，却看到了意想不到的客人，而这位客人偏偏还刚出现在他的脑子里。

Thor Odinson今晚没有穿制服，他贴身的圆领薄衫和小羊皮黑夹克被那具身体健硕的肌肉撑起来，肌肉线条流畅又凶猛。男人刚进酒吧看到一片冷清的大厅，有点茫然又无所适从地左右张望了一下。当他看到吧台里正一脸警惕地看着他的Loki，那双蓝眼睛突然就亮了起来，像是只大型犬类看到主人回家的表情。

Thor大步走了过来，坐在了吧台边的高脚凳上，笑着对他挥了挥手，

“嘿！又见面了。”

Loki瞥了他一眼，然后彻底地无视了他，低下头认真地地擦着玻璃酒杯。 

Thor有些尴尬地收回了手，左右观察了一下这家酒吧。拙朴的橡木家具散发着隐约的木质香，煤油灯的昏暗让整个空间都呈现和暖的软光，连黑发少年的面孔都朦胧了起来。

“我是Thor Odinson，苏格兰场的警官……我们昨天见过的，我想你还认识我吧。”Thor向前倾过身去，力图和Loki凑近一点，“说起来，我还不知道你的名字。”

“你带了搜查证来吗？”Loki抬起头，将玻璃杯重重地搁在厚实的吧台桌上，脸上挂着生疏的笑容。

“并没有。”

“那你这个问题是在盘查吗？”Loki轻笑了一声，从背后一堆令人眼花缭乱的酒瓶中挑出一瓶，将里面浅金色的酒液倒在装着冰块的两个玻璃杯中。

“不是，这只是单纯想和你聊天。”Thor微皱起眉，摇了摇头，“今晚是私人时间。我只是来喝酒的。”

Loki垂下眼，唇边露出了意味深长的笑容。他将面前的一杯酒推到Thor面前，自己举起了另一杯，扬起头将杯中的酒液一饮而尽，然后重重地搁在吧台上，玻璃杯中的冰块撞得叮当作响。

“那就来喝酒吧，Thor Odinson警官。”少年露出狡黠的微笑，白皙的脸上嘴唇红得动人，一双翠绿的眼睛如浸润了雨珠和水雾的云杉，水盈朦胧中又似在勾人。这一瞬间，Thor才发现他像极了神话里蛇变成的美人。

“我的名字是Loki，Loki Laufeyson。”

5

棋桌逢对手令人快乐，酒桌却不尽然。

根据经验之谈，Loki认定这个看起来正直中有些呆愣的警官，是个从小养尊处优、未曾涉足酒吧这些场所的人。而Loki不一样，他从小混迹酒吧街头，看起来文静乖巧，却是喝酒斗殴的好手。所以他理所当然地认为Thor Odinson的酒量一定浅得像只乳鸽，他一定能在这件事上给他个下马威，然后让这个傻乎乎的警官醉到连妈妈都认不出来，没脸再来见他。

但事实向他泼了一盆冷水，噢，或许是一盆威士忌，要不然他为什么现在头这么晕。

Loki不知道这是他们俩的第几轮了。总之现在酒吧里已经空无一人，他们刚刚喝到第四轮的时候，仅有的几个客人都已经识相的离开了。他现在看着面前的男人，头有些昏昏沉沉的。对方显然也没比他好多少，一双蓝眼睛已经蒙上了雾气，还迷迷糊糊地一直盯着自己傻笑。

“你老是盯着我干什么？你昨天就是这样。”Loki微皱起眉，他脸烫得厉害，他想自己的脸可能现在和对面这个笨蛋一样红。

Thor仍旧歪着头认真地看着他，一个大男人做出这样的动作，傻气十足却又让Loki觉得微妙的可爱。他把自己额前散落下来的金发往上捋了一把，用肘部撑起上身，突然凑得很近，额头几乎要挨上Loki了，他的蓝眼睛微微眯着，滚烫的呼吸带着酒精和烟草的气息扑过来，让Loki觉得更晕了。

“你是我见过最漂亮的人。你很像……呃，一条蛇。”男人好像醉得不轻，舌头跟不上脑子，话语都有些含糊地说着，眼神迷离，“我是说，我……我喜欢蛇。蛇很漂亮…….摸起来凉丝丝的，滑滑的。”他突然将那双粗糙又灼热的大手抚上了少年白皙而细腻的脸颊，“你也是。但是你摸起来更舒服一点。”

男人那双蓝眼睛像极了晴天的海面，柔和的浪涛一波波将他卷入，下面却是深不可测的暗流。那么近的距离，他都能在Thor的眼睛里看到自己的眼睛，他突然发现自己似乎和对方一样的沉醉其中。火热的气息在纠缠，他们的眼中仿佛有磁石的两极，慢慢将两人吸引得愈来愈近。

他应该推开他的。

可他没有。

Thor带着酒气的嘴唇覆了上来，接着就将他们卷入了一场名为欲望的暴风中央。Loki开始曾以为他是只乖巧傻气的大狗，可他原来是一头狮子。男人按着他的后脑，带着攻占与掠夺意味的吻直冲进了他的口腔，带着令人迷醉的雄性气息。Thor凭着本能般撕咬舔舐着Loki的唇瓣，吸吮着少年柔软的舌，像是要把他整个人都吞进腹中一般。氧气缺失和浅浅的酒精味作祟，Loki觉得他全身都开始燥热了起来，男人霸道的吻让他的大脑像个工作超速的大锅炉，晕沉着快要爆炸。

男人似乎是不满意中间隔了一个吧台的距离，他将手托在Loki的腋下，轻松地就将个头不小的少年举起了起来，Loki被他这个突如其来的动作吓得惊呼了一声。Thor那一身钢铁山脉般的肌肉明显不是白长的，他看起来毫不费力地将Loki举着抱过吧台，坐在自己腿上，继续加深着那个滚烫的吻。

被Thor压着亲吻，吧台的桌子硌得Loki后背生疼。他只得用手环住对方的脖子，被动地接受着对方的唇舌凶狠地肆虐。他的双腿还缠在Thor腰间，防止自己失去平衡从对方身上摔下来。

一切都由酒精、喘息和本能的欲望支配。Thor就着Loki腿缠在自己腰上的动作，抱着Loki站起身来。两人一边拥吻着，Thor跌跌撞撞地抱着Loki，把他压在墙上。隔着衣物Loki能清晰地感受到那一大团东西在单薄的布料下散发着惊人的热度，贴在自己同样勃起的东西上面，磨蹭着让两个人都发出粗喘。

Thor松开了他的唇，手指扯开Loki白衬衫的纽扣，露出一整片白皙的胸膛。他偏过头在他敏感的颈部舔过，带过一整片酥麻。他用力吮着那一片皮肤，粗糙的指尖捻住少年胸前的细小果实揉捏拉扯，微微的刺痛感像个烙印又是开关，彻底开启了Loki身体。他仰起头发出一声细长的呻吟，微喘着趴在Thor的肩头，偏过头对他说，

“别在这里。去我房间，二楼走廊顶头那间。”

之后的事情十分顺其自然，哪怕这是Loki的第一次。Thor Odinson并不像表面看上去那样是个没经验的莽撞处男，与此相反，他的技术好到让Loki忍不住发出声音。那身后狭小的穴口被男人用手指带着些接骨木花露插得湿软，还带了些花露的香甜。男人的阴茎大得惊人，硕大的顶端贴在他的后穴，烫得那层层叠叠的穴肉不禁收缩了一些。Loki第一次感到自己原来是如此空虚，如此需要一个滚烫的东西将他填满。他看着面对面将他压在床上的男人，对方眼神近乎痴迷地看着他的脸，细细密密的汗水在额头上，被月光照得亮晶晶的。

那根属于面前这个男人的老二插进了他的身体，多亏于润滑，他并没有感到太多痛苦，但那种饱涨的酸疼感让他难以忍受地咬在了Thor坚实的肩部肌肉上。Thor的肌肉很迷人，他脱了衣服下来之后，那一块块清晰的肌肉线条抚摸上去都蕴含着惊人的力量。男人开始由缓慢到快速地挺腰，Loki感觉到他体内那根热铁棍开始快速地前后抽插，一次次撞在身体的最深处，然后再抽离到穴口，让体内的空虚一下子将他包裹。

这样深深的抽插让他一会儿就不行了，压抑的声音逐渐放开了。Loki放肆地呻吟着，甚至带了些软软的哭腔，Thor的东西在他体内极有规律的戳刺着敏感的位置，顶端还不时地在突起的腺体上轻轻研磨。他实在是太大了，Loki能清晰地感受到那根性器上每一条突起的青筋在他的穴肉里紧贴的微妙触觉。

Thor看着身下的少年，白皙精瘦的身体被他最大程度地折叠，细腻的皮肤在月光下呈现出莹润的光泽。那双被情欲泪水浸湿的翠绿色的眼睛直勾勾地看着他，呻吟声细软又缠人，莫名有着凌虐感，令他不由地加快身下的速度。

看着自己粗大紫红的性器在少年白皙的身体中进出，大幅度的操弄偶尔牵扯出嫩红的穴肉。穴内的花露混着那淫靡的粘液从间隙中淌下，一滴滴弄脏了洁白的床单。男人狠狠地操干着身下的少年，听着他断断续续的呻吟，混杂在身下带着黏腻水声的啪啪肉体撞击声里，使得Thor的头皮都开始发麻，最后的理智全都化为了身下不断加快的动作。

这场性爱不知道持续了多久，总之叫到最后Loki的嗓子都沙哑了，只能发出浅浅的轻哼。最后Thor射在他里面的时候，他终于是体力不足昏睡在了对方怀里。

在梦里他还能感受到那结实的胸膛，有力的胳膊紧紧搂着他。被那样的怀抱包围，仿佛不需要害怕任何事情。

6

Loki再次醒来的时候已经是下午了。身上没有睡前那种黏腻的感觉，干爽的睡衣舒服地贴着皮肤，温暖的阳光从窗户钻进房间，带着夏末植物青绿的微香照在床边。一切都很舒服，除了他身上快要散架的酸疼感。

Loki揉了揉眼睛，坐起身，才发现床尾的椅子上坐着的Bucky，对方正顶着黑眼圈一脸怨念地看着他——当然那个黑眼圈也可能是Bucky天生的那个。Loki被吓了一跳，身体向后弹了一下，“你怎么在这里，Bucky？”

“你的一晚上没有睡着、一个月没有性生活的好友想来控诉你一下。”Bucky幽怨地盯着他，“你不知道你家的隔音差吗？叫到快天亮，天花板都快被掀翻了。还好Laufeyson叔叔和阿姨一晚上都没回来。”

Loki脸色尴尬地红了，“抱歉，Bucky。我昨晚喝醉了。”

“喝醉了？”Bucky疑惑地看着他，“你还有喝醉的时候？那你是酒后乱性了？”

“也不是。起码我是有意识的。”Loki翻身下了床，结果腿一软打了个趔趄，他扶着窗台，回过头看见Bucky一脸“我懂”的笑容。

“谁啊？”Bucky好奇地凑过去，“谁能拿到你的初夜？”

“你别说的我跟个女孩儿似的行吗？”Loki一巴掌拍在Bucky的脑瓜上，“又没有那层膜，什么初夜不初夜的。”

“那到底是谁啊。”Bucky微微皱着眉，“我想想，你最近好像也没有跟什么男人约会啊……隔壁的Barry你不是还没上床就踹了吗？啊！”他恍然大悟地看着Loki，“难道是那个奇怪的警察？”

Loki的眼神不自然地飘忽着，Bucky了然，接着问，“你俩怎么搞到一起去的。”

“他昨天晚上来酒吧找我。”

“那就是他想泡你。”Bucky点点头，“那你喜欢他吗？”

Loki认真地回忆了一下，男人身材强壮性感，一张粗犷的脸上偏偏偶尔又有那种呆呆的表情，让他心脏都会跟着颤动。他点了点头，“他身材很不错，人有点可爱。”

Bucky拍了拍他的肩膀，“那你要珍惜机会啦！”

两个人无言地看着外面的街道。老康普顿街两旁植着高大的栎树，绿得透亮的叶片在阳光下轻轻摇摆，洒下斑驳的树影。

熟悉的敲门声突然响起，Bucky愣了一下，迟疑地看向Loki，对方向他点点头。

“后门。”

“是他？”

“不知道，你快点先去阁楼上。”Loki扯过椅子上栗色的风衣，披在睡衣外面，“可能是来搜查的。”

“上完就翻脸？”Bucky不可置信地看着Loki的背影，“你什么眼光。”

“那是他的工作，就像保护你是我的工作一样。”Loki头也不回地下了楼梯，“少说废话，快上去。他发现不了你。”

“之前被偷的那家拍卖行好像把我小时候的画像给了苏格兰场，”Bucky趴在栏杆上朝下对Loki说，“你最好别让他看见我。”

Loki对他挥了挥手表示听到。他三步并两步地走到后门，深吸了一口气，开了门。

门口毫无意外的是Thor Odinson，他穿着笔挺的警察制服，正耐心地等待着。看到里面穿着睡衣，黑色的头发还有些凌乱的Loki，他愣住了一下，接着满脸歉疚地说着，

“你刚刚睡醒吗？是因为太累了吗？对不起，我昨天晚上太没分寸了……”

“我想你来应该不是探望我的吧？”Loki看着Thor手上拿着那张牛皮纸，冷漠地看着他，“搜查证？”

Thor被他这样冷淡的语气打断，有些纳闷地看着Loki，似乎不明白昨天晚上那样柔情又积极地与他在床上翻滚的少年，为什么一觉醒来就是这种态度。他将那张纸递给Loki，“是的，请允许我搜查一下这栋房屋。”

“您自便，Odinson警官。”Loki瞥了他一眼，侧过身让他进了门。

Thor其实没什么心思搜查，但他努力地让自己的工作完成得很有模有样。他仔细地搜查了一层和二层，看到二层那间他昨晚造访过的卧室的时候，脸还忍不住红了起来。Loki在一旁看着觉得有些好笑，昨天晚上那么狂野色情的男人，今天却又跟个小处男般笨拙又羞涩。

等走出Loki的卧室时，整栋房子的最后一间也搜完了。Thor正准备打道回府，却在Loki卧室门口的旁边发现一根绳子。

“这是什么？”

他向下一拉那根绳子，Loki还未来得及想办法制止，那架隐藏在天花板上的木质楼梯就直接掉了下来。

这下真的完了。

“别上去！”

Thor明显不会听他这样无力的抗议，他径直走上了阁楼。

Loki现在巴不得自己是什么魔法师，能够把Bucky和他的那堆赃物立刻瞬移到别的地方去。然而他明显没有这种能力。Thor已经走上了那架梯子，他皱着眉跟着上去，低着头思考应该如何挽回。或许是直接吻住Thor把他拖下去？还是大喊外面起火了比较快？

他的思考还没有得出结论，阁楼上就传出了一声尖锐的少女的尖叫。

Loki赶忙跑上去，就看见那位金发的警官正背对着房间，站在阁楼的入口处，与此同时，一位披着蓬松棕色长发的少女正站在床边，一脸惊恐地抱着被子，身上只穿着一条吊带的白色衬裙，地上全是凌乱的衣物。

演技真他妈的一流，是个狠人，Bucky Barnes。他不由地在心里赞叹，脸上装作焦急地走到“少女”旁边，

“你还好吗，Alice.”他将自己的风衣披在少女肩上，然后责备地望向Thor，“我说了不要上来。”

“他是谁，Loki？我睡得好好的，为什么突然上来一个男人。”少女惊恐地扯着他的衣角，声音都带着点慌张的哭腔。

“我很抱歉，Loki。”Thor转过身，眼神阴郁地看着Loki，完全无视旁边的少女，“我不知道你刚刚在跟……你的女朋友做这种事情。”

男人的眼神失落又带着气恼，那双眼睛里清清楚楚地写着，Loki Laufeyson，我对你很失望。那蓝眼睛好似冬日的深海，把他的心都冷冻麻痹在了海底。

“搜查完成了，你家的嫌疑洗清了。这几天辛苦了了，以后都不会再打扰你了。”

金发的男人没有给他解释或者告别的机会，转身匆忙离开了房间。

Loki沉默地看着他的背影良久，Bucky在一旁看得目瞪口呆，担忧地扯了扯Loki。

“呃……我搞砸了？”Bucky轻声问道，“我只是想装作你家的妹妹之类的？”

“你没做错什么，Bucky。”Loki眼神阴沉地看着门边，“你做得对。”

“只是他不信任我而已。”

7

Loki 的心情很差，差到在他家调整心情的孕期焦虑症患者Bucky都得每天想着办法逗他开心了。他们都知道原因是什么——继那个金发大胸傻乎乎的警察离开以后，已经是第七天了。Loki再也没能见到他。

在第三次邀请Loki去看他以前最喜欢的马戏团表演失败后，Bucky终于再也忍不住了。

“嘿！Loki，那就只是个男人而已！全伦敦比他身材好的男人有的是，你别这样好吗！”

Loki有气无力地瞟了他一眼，“我没怎么样，我只是最近有点累。”

“得了吧！今天不管你说什么，我们必须出去玩一晚上！不喝到你笑出来，我们不能回来！”Bucky扯着Loki的胳膊，“走了，哥们儿。”

“嘿，你在怀孕！别发疯了，Bucky Barnes！”Loki瞪着眼睛看他，“被我爸妈知道我就完了，要是被Steve Rogers知道你这辈子都别想看见我了！”

“你在害怕些什么？”Bucky松开他的胳膊，气鼓鼓地看着他，“你要是害怕，我就自己去了，你别跟着！”

Loki是不可能放任自己怀着宝宝的朋友，自己跑去半夜的酒吧的。他最后还是妥协了，前提是要求Bucky穿着女装，作为自己女伴的身份出去。

“这样你起码不会被奇怪的男人或者女人缠上。”Loki摊手道，“降低风险吧。”

他们还是选择了离家不远的Duke and Duck，毕竟这是全老康普顿街最大的酒吧。Bucky穿着件酒红色大裙摆的长裙，披着他那头精心养护的棕发，在Loki的威逼下老老实实地呆在不超过Loki一米远的位置。两个人跟着今晚的场上乐队，混在人群里跳了几曲舞。Loki觉得口渴，便把Bucky拉了出来，两人坐在吧台边，喝着Somerset产的Cider（苹果酒），  
度数不高但是果香四溢的甜美酒液灌入喉中，让他跳舞时因笑闹而干哑的嗓子恢复了过来。

“我去下洗手间。”Bucky说，“我的假发好像有点问题。”

Loki点了点头。他坐在高脚椅上，感受着周围的人对他投来或惊艳或饥渴的目光。他习惯于这种感觉，所以并没有什么异样。但慢慢地他感觉到有些不对，因为有一股目光异常地纠缠，那种感觉不是酒吧里想寻一夜情或者过眼瘾的人的目光，更像是一种偏执。他有些奇怪地朝目光的来源看去，却直直地撞上了一双熟悉的蓝眼睛。

目光隔着人群相接了一会儿。Loki觉得浑身的血液似乎在沸腾，又好像被冰冻。他看到不远处的那个男人端着酒杯站起身来，仍然穿着那件皮夹克。在人潮涌动的酒吧里，他那健壮的身材仍旧那么突出，引起无数人艳羡的目光。但Thor Odinson并没有看他们任何一个人，而是死死盯着Loki，像是怕他逃跑一般，如同用危险的眼神束缚着猎物，径直朝他走来。

他终于走到了Loki面前，不长的距离却让Loki感到漫长无比，对方的每一个脚步仿佛都踩在他的心跳上。他只能那样看着对方的眼睛，一动不动。

“一个人？”Thor推开他旁边的一个空酒杯，坐在了Bucky原来的位置上。

明知故问。Loki在心里想着，面上却冷漠地回道，“我有伴，你坐在她的位置上了。”

“这无所谓。”Thor摇摇头，“你现在是一个人。”

“你想说什么？”Loki微蹙起眉看着他。

“我想你了，Loki。”Thor低沉着声音说道，那双蓝眼睛近在咫尺，令他无法逃开他的视线。Thor的眼神有些迷离，却锲而不舍地盯着他。

“你醉了。”Loki起身想要离开，“我先走了。”

“你也喜欢我，对不对？”Thor一把拉住少年纤细的手腕，将他扯到自己面前，盯着那双纯真却狡猾的绿眼睛，“你喜欢我。”他又重复了一遍，这一次是肯定句。

Loki咬着嘴唇，偏开了头，挣扎着想甩开握着他的手，可男人的大手却死死抓着不放，他转过头去，愤怒地直视着对方的眼睛，

“我不喜欢你，你松手！”

“可我喜欢你。”Thor Odinson执拗地扯着他，不由分说地盯着他的眼睛，“我想了很久，Loki，我还是喜欢你。今天晚上能够在这里碰到你，我就不会让你离开的。”

Loki还没来得及回话，却看到男人直接扑了上来，那张滚烫的嘴把他所有话都用一个深吻封在了嘴里，来回纠缠着，直到他彻底放弃了挣扎，开始沉溺在这个吻里。

“我在上面有个房间。”Loki模糊间听见男人沉声说道。

Bucky站在不远处无奈地看着明显拥吻愈演愈烈，快要去开个房间干柴烈火的两人，思考自己今晚该如何度过才不无趣。

他正发呆的时候，一双手突然从后面环住了他的腰。Bucky浑身都紧张了起来，正准备反身给背后这个轻浮的人一击，却被对方拉住了手。他诧异地转过头去，只看到了将近半个月未见的丈夫。

“Bucky，”男人一把将他扯进怀里，熟悉的鼠尾草精油香气和着体温，让他突然放松了起来，眼眶抑制不住地酸疼，滚烫的泪水忍不住渗了出来。

“Bucky，对不起。我之前那么做，确实是我错了。”Steve轻柔地抚着他的头，“跟我回家好吗？我再不那样限制你了。”

Bucky埋在他的胸膛里，紧紧环着他的腰。

“我想你了。”

8

Loki第二天醒来的时候又是下午。他的记忆还停留昨晚Duke and Duck的荒唐一夜，男人熟悉的灼热身体覆在他身上，像只野兽般不眠不休地在他身上做着最原始的活塞运动。而此刻他却躺在自己家的床上，身上干爽得好像什么都没发生。他浑身酸软地坐起身，看到桌上搁着自己本来放在口袋里的钥匙，还有一杯清水。

他不由地微笑了一下。推开窗户，清爽的空气冲进室内，吹起他脸颊边的碎发，黑色的发丝划过，痒痒的，好像他现在心里的感觉。

敲门声又一次响起了。他疑惑地走下楼，忐忑不安地拉开了那扇后门。

不出所料地，他又看见了那个男人站在门口，穿着他的警察制服，高大的身形把整条巷子都堵了个满满当当，和第一天见到他的时候一模一样。

“你被逮捕了，Loki Odinson.”Thor一脸严肃地看着他，说起话来却是掩盖不住的僵硬，“伸出手来。”

“什么？”Loki一头雾水地看着他，“你又在说什么胡话。”

“别问了，快伸手出来。”Thor脸上的表情有点绷不住了。

Loki无奈地把手伸了出去，却被对方抓住了右手，一个冰凉触感的银环套在了他的手指上。

Loki惊讶地看着手指上那枚银色的戒指，一颗翠绿的猫眼石在阳光下反射出魅惑的光彩，他笑了起来，一双碧绿的眼睛促狭地看向Thor，揶揄道，

“你以什么罪名逮捕我，Odinson警官？”

“窝藏罪。”Thor认真地看着他，蓝眼睛里的柔情却像块化不开的麦芽糖，

“你因为窝藏我的心被逮捕了。判决你关在我身边，时长无期。”


End file.
